Deloracht
This articles details events from the Final Heroes lore, which was created by and belongs to Mavrah333. The dates use a system based around how many years before or after the colonization of the planet Jekrox Phasor the events take place (eg: -5 JP means 5 years before the colonization, or +673 means 673 years after the colonization). (see Final Heroes Portal for more information) Deloracht is one of the sixteen Chosen Spirits. He was banished to Jekrox Phasor following his involvement in a civil war among the sixteen, as he fought on the side which lost. He was encased in a suit of armor, and would go on to found and become the leader of The Second Brotherhood of The Makuta. His time as a God (-? JP to -? JP) The fourth of the Chosen Spirits, Deloracht was known for his confidence and pride. Little of note happened during this period prior to his rebellion. He declared war on the first spirit, Niron, for not allowing him to take command of the sixteen. A handful joined him, but they were swiftly defeated. While there were no casualties among the sixteen, billions were killed as the spirits brought armies together to fight for their cause. Deloracht was held responsible for all of the destruction, and was forced to have a physical body. He was then banished to find his own homeland in the physical universe. His Banishment (-? JP to 2140 JP) For millennia, Deloracht wandered the physical realm, unable to find a homeland. For countless eons he witnessed various empires take the universe. He eventually joined a group known simply as The Organization. Other notable members included Sion and Evugash; the group had no particular dedication, but earned considerable revenue from properties they owned. They evacuated the Matoran universe in favor of going to Spherus Magna. Centuries after the arrival of many of the races, the Organization developed the technology to explore new planets. They were able to create new worlds, and these planets became full of life thanks to protodermis being flowed into them. Several of the races of Spherus Magna (particularly the Matoran and the Skrall) soon explored these worlds to colonize them. The Order of Mata Nui soon took possession of these planets, and forced the Organization to disband. Most members, including Deloracht, Sion and Evugash, left Spherus Magna to explore the universe they had made accessible. Deloracht travelled with Sion and Evugash throughout the universe. None of them knew what it would be like, except that there would be various planets where they could call home. Eventually they ventured to a planet listed as Jekrox Phasor. There the Organization looked into the history of the Matoran universe. Evugash developed a new type of warrior; the spawnling. This and other methods helped the Organization to buy from The Order of Mata Nui sections of the unclaimed northlands of the continent of Youl. Deloracht became increasingly obsessed with a vision of a universe united, under one ruler. Deloracht had known of the dangers of conflict for eons, and thought it his duty to unite the world. This led him to believe that resurrecting Teridax, the old ruler of the universe, was the only way to unite the universe. The Second Brotherhood of Makuta (2140 JP) To be written Status Trivia Deloracht is the central antagonist of Mavrah333's Final Heroes series.